Hungary: the Hun in China
by Hunjess
Summary: This is the story of Hungary when she was only a nomadic tribe in China. I hope that you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Summary: This is sort of a historical story. It is Hungary before she came to Europe.**

**Characters: Hungary and China.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Hungary looks around the world meeting room and notices one person. China.

_ I wonder if he still remembers me, and the life before all of this._ Hungary thinks to herself and can feel herself dozing off into sleep.

Flashback  
Hungary opens her eyes and realizes that she is in an oriental style room. She stands up out of bed and looks in the mirror. Staring back at her is a short seven year old boy with shoulder length light-brown hair and striking emerald eyes. She moves away from the mirror and goes to the closet. She sees a green kimono hanging on a hook. She undresses and puts it on. She goes back to the mirror and looks at herself.

"I look like a girl wearing this. Why did China pick this out for me today?" Hungary complains and walks towards the door. The door slides open before she can reach the end.

"Hello Hun, I hope that you like your new clothes today. One of the other orientals helped pick it out. Anyways breakfast is in five minutes and do not be late." China says as he pulls back out of the room. Hungary sighs and walks out of the room and starts walking in the same direction as China. She runs to keep up with him.

"Hun! What have I said about running in my house?" China yells at Hungary who is still running to keep up.

"You told me not to, but I want to anyways." Hungary says back smartly. She is not looking where she is going and runs into a wall. "Stupid wall! I hate this house! I just hate it! I want to leave this place and never ever come back!" Hungary exclaims and starts running back towards her room. She slams the door as well as she can and hides underneath the covers.

**Explanation: Hungary was originally a nomadic girl as most people know, but they do not necessarily know where she was at. The Huns were in China and they tried getting out. They had to fight their way through the country. Hungary was not in charge of the group of Huns because of her age. Have you ever heard of Attila the Hun? Well that is kind of like Hungary's only parents. Eventually the Huns found their way into Europe and they settled in now what today is Hungary.**

**Author's Note: Anyway, back to reality. I kind of want to continue this story so if you want some more PLEASE REVIEW! If you want to see any pairings in my other stories please tell me. I am always taking requests. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello again. I kind of am not going off of history now, but I hope that you still like it. This is basically Hungary living at China's house. Please enjoy.**

Hungary wakes up the next morning to someone new in her room. She looks over at the corner and sees a tall man standing with purple eyes, snow white hair, and a scarf. Hungary jumps up in her bed and pulls out her sword out from under her pillow.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Hungary exclaims at the stranger.

"No need for weapons. My name is Russia. I live near here and I heard that there was a person here. I wanted to meet them. I am guessing that it is you, so what is your name?" Russia asks and looks at her.

"I am Hun and I live here with China." Hungary says and lowers her sword slightly.

"Would you like to come and live with me?" Russia asks her in an icy tone. He takes a step towards Hungary. Hungary lifts up her sword at him.

"Russia what have I said about scarring my residents?" China's voice calls from behind Russia. Russia turns around and gives China a smile.

_Weirdo!_ Hungary thinks to herself as Russia leaves the room without another word. China looks at Hungary and he sees her sword.

"Hun! What have I said about keeping weapons in your room?" China yells at Hungary and tries to pull the sword out of her hands.

"To not to, but how am I going to protect myself from weird person like Russia." Hungary asks and moves the sword away from China's hands.

"Fine, you may keep the sword in your room. Just do not stab yourself please." China pleads and Hungary gives him a weird look.

"Do you really think that I will stab myself with my own sword?" Hungary asks and throws her sword up in the air. She catches it as it falls in front of her face.

"I still do not know how you made it. Japan makes the weapons, but I have never seen any weapon like this before. Anyways, are you coming down for breakfast?" China asks as he backs towards the door. Hungary puts the sword in her sheath and jumps off of the bed.

"Yup lead the way. Oh, do I get to train with you again today?" Hungary asks and walks past China.

"Yes but only after breakfast and you get your chores done remember." China says and leads Hungary into the kitchen.

"Fine." Hungary sighs and plops down in a chair as China makes breakfast. Hungary gets bored so she starts swinging her feet. China finishes and hands her some food. Hungary reaches for it with her hand. China clears his throat and motions towards the chopsticks. Hungary sighs and picks up the chopsticks. She starts eating.

"Good job, you are learning quickly." China comments and starts eating his own breakfast. Hungary stuffs food in her mouth and ignores him. A few minutes later they both finish their breakfast.

"Now will you train with me?" Hungary asks as she jumps out of the chair. The sword bumps against the chair.

"No, you still have chores to do." China says as he hands her a list of chores to do. Hungary looks down at it.

Wash Dishes.

Clean Kitchen

Weed the Garden.

Clean Room.

Clean Bathroom.

Laundry.

"But China..." Hungary complains at the list in her small hands.

"No buts Hun, now the faster that you get to it the faster you will be done. Now get to work." China says and hands Hungary a map of the house. Hungary takes it and goes off to work on the chores.

A few hours later

"Wash Dishes done. Clean Kitchen done. Weed Garden done. Clean Room done. Clean Bathroom done. Laundry done." Hungary thinks aloud as she reads over the list. She smiles to herself as she finishes checking them off. She turns the paper around and sees that China had left her a note.

"Hun, meet me in my room when you are done with your chores. If I am not there or I do not answer go to the training room. From, China." The note says and Hungary looks down at the map. She finds her way to China's room and lifts her hand to knock on the door. She hears a scream come from inside and she lowers her hand. She presses her ear up to the door to listen.

"Leave her out of this!" China's voice calls from the back of the room. There is pain in his tone.

"Oh but her people have ventured into my land now." Russia's icy voice calls from somewhere near the door.

"She is only a child. Nothing more." China yells at him.

"A child that is not scared of me... She would make a very good solider, but you are holding her back." Russia's voice pierces the room. Hungary starts to shake.

_I wonder who they are talking about._ Hungary thinks to herself and calms down her shaking.

"I will not let you take her away from me." China yells and then screams as if her was hit with something. Hungary winces and then she hears heavy footsteps coming towards the door. She runs down the hallway and into her room.

Later on that Night

China walks into Hungary's room and sits down on her bed. Hungary looks up and sees China in cuts and bruises.

"Are you alright?" Hungary asks as she reaches her hand towards his face.

"I got in a fight with Russia. Do not worry about me. The good thing is that you are safe." China says and stands back up.

"I doubt that I am going to do my training tonight then." Hungary says with a slight frown. China leans over and kisses her on her forehead.

"No you start tomorrow after lunch. Russia wants me to train you good and hard." China says and starts to leave the room. Hungary looks in his eyes and can see tears forming in them. A single tear falls down his face as he leaves the room. Hungary frowns and lays back down. She soon falls asleep.

**Hello I hope that you are enjoying this story. Please review it is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello, thank you everyone who has reviewed. I hope that you like this so far. Sorry for the delay I was busy with stuff and other stories.**

Hungary wakes up the next morning with a box on her bed. She sits up and looks at it. She walks across her bed and opens the top of it. Inside is an outfit with a green short sleeve shirt with a v-neck and brown shorts that go to her knees. She pulls out the items and pulls them on. She transfers her sheath onto her knew outfit. She gets ready to stand up and jump off the bed but something catches her eye. A green ribbon at the bottom of the box. Hungary picks up the ribbon and looks at it.

_What am I supposed to do with this?_ Hungary asks herself and wraps it around her wrist. She goes to her mirror and looks at her new outfit. The door opens and China walks into her room. He looks at her.

"Does it fit well? Not too tight and not too loose at the same time?" China asks as he walks up behind her.

"It feels alright. Is this my new training uniform?" Hungary asks as she plays with the ribbon around her wrist. China looks at her wrist.

"Let me see the ribbon please." China says and holds out his hand. Hungary pulls off the ribbon and puts it in his hand. China turns her so she is facing the mirror again. He pulls her hair back and ties it tightly back with the ribbon.

"So when we are training your hair will not get in your eyes." China says and leads her to the kitchen. Hungary walks up behind China and helps him make some food. China smiles slightly and gets back to work. Hungary sets the table and sits down and starts swinging her feet. China walks over and places the food on the table. Hungary starts eating up.

"When you train it will be with Russia. You will need your energy." China warns and starts eating his own food. Hungary looks around for the said tall man. She sees him in the living room sitting reading a book. She soon finishes her breakfast and takes it to the sink. She feels someone come up behind her. She ignores it and starts washing the dishes.

"May I help you?" A small voice asks from behind her. Hungary turns around and sees a young girl, around her own age, with long brown hair and golden brown eyes. She has peach blossom flowers behind her ears.

"I guess you may. What is your name?" Hungary asks the new girl and keeps washing the dishes. The girl grabs a sponge and starts to work at some of the plates.

"My name is Taiwan and what is yours?" the new girl asks and still works at the dishes. Hungary stays quiet for a minute but keeps working.

"My name is Hun." Hungary says and looks at her dishes. She quickly finishes up everything and goes to China. Taiwan leaves and goes back to her room. Hungary sees China sitting around in the training room.

"There you are Hun, Russia said that he would like to start working now with you." China says and points to Russia. Russia smiles at her and walks over to her. Hungary looks up at him which ends up popping her neck.

"Yes sir." Hungary says and walks over to the training circle.

"Alright lets begin." Russia says and comes at her with some sort of weapon. Hungary dodges out of the way just as Russia almost touches her. She tries hitting him with the hilt of her sword. Russia pushes her away with so much force it sends her flying back into the wall. Hungary staggers to her feet and shakes herself off. Russia immediately runs at her again. Hungary tries to move away from the wall, but Russia pins her against it.

"Russia that is enough." China tries to intervene but Russia takes out what looks like a pipe. Hungary tries to to get away from him. Russia slams the pipe against Hungary's side. Hungary cries out in pain and kicks him in the chest. Russia stumbles back in surprise. Russia tries to reach her again and Hungary tries to get away.

"Alright, you are weak." Russia says and reaches for her arm. China shoves Russia out of the way. Hungary falls to the ground holding her sides.

"That is enough of that for today." China yells and helps Hungary stand up. Hungary leans against him to support herself. Russia stands up and walks away from China.

"I will be back tomorrow." Russia says and goes out the door. Hungary relaxes slightly and China leads her into his bedroom. He lifts up her shirt slightly and checks her sides. Bruises are scattered across her sides. China gets up and goes into the bathroom. Taiwan walks into the room and sees Hungary.

"Are you alright Hun?" Taiwan asks in a concerned tone. Hungary looks up and covers her sides.

"It was just training, nothing to worry about." Hungary says and waits for China to come back in. Taiwan sits down on the bed and traces her bruises. Hungary stiffens in pain.

"Please do not do that it hurts." Hungary says between her teeth. Taiwan stops and looks over at the bathroom. China is standing there in the doorway with a wet cloth.

"Please get out of the way so I can work on him." China says and pushes Taiwan slightly out of the way. China lays the cloth on Hungary stomach. Hungary smiles and relaxes slightly.

"Thank you so much for stopping him. I would be worse if it were not for you." Hungary says and gives him a smile. China smiles back at her.

"Taiwan you may stay here with him until I get back." China says and goes out the door. Taiwan looks down at Hungary with a smile.

"You tried fighting Russia?" Taiwan asks in confusion and traces her arm. Hungary tries to pull her arm away from her. Taiwan frowns.

"Yes I did but China told me to do it." Hungary says and sits up slowly. Taiwan puts her hand on Hungary's back to support her up. Hungary nods in a thanks and falls back down on the bed asleep.

**Please review and you get a cookie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Back again. I could not resist the Hungary x Taiwan pairing. It just seemed right for some reason in this story. It is just cute to me. First yuri pairing so wish me luck. Anyways enjoy.**

Hungary slowly wakes up in her own room with some weight on her chest. She looks down and sees Taiwan using her chest as a pillow. She sits up immediately and grabs her side in pain. Taiwan looks up at her with concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Taiwan asks and puts her hand on Hungary's side. Hungary relaxes against her touch.

"It is fine... wait what are you doing here?" Hungary asks and scoots away from her. She ends up running into the wall. Taiwan scoots next to her.

"I wanted to check on you to make sure that you were feeling better." Taiwan says and traces the wrapping on Hungary's stomach gently. Hungary lets her and relaxes against the wall. There is a knock at the door and China walks in. Taiwan pulls away from Hungary immediately.

"How are you Hun?" China asks and sits down on the bed a foot away from her. Hungary scoots away from Taiwan slightly and looks back at China.

"I am a lot better then I was yesterday." Hungary says and looks at the door. Russia walks in and leans against the wall.

"Good you will train again today once you can stand." Russia says with a smile on his face. China looks at Hungary in her eyes.

"You do not have to if you do not have the strength for it." China reassures her. Hungary shakes her head.

"I will be fine. How am I supposed to get stronger?" Hungary says and jumps out of the bed. She falls at first but then stands up straight. Russia gives her a smile.

"That is a true solider in my eyes." Russia says and leads her out of the room. Taiwan and China immediately follow them. Russia leads Hungary into the training room. Hungary grabs her sword and holds it up.

"I am ready sir." Hungary says and waits for him to run at her. He runs at her but this time Hungary manages to roll out of the way just in time. She feels herself get flung back to where she started. She looks up at Russia and sees that he has a hold of one of her belt loops. He swings her high into the air and then slams her down into the ground. Hungary yelps out in pain but bites her lip. Russia stands over her with the pipe raised above his head ready to come down onto her.

He brings the pipe down as she rolls out of the way. The pipe hitting right where she was laying. Russia grabs her hair and pulls her towards him. Hungary drops her sword in pain. China runs up to them to try to stop them but Hungary holds up her hand to stop him.

"I am alright." Hungary says through her teeth and hits Russia's hand. He lets go of her hair and she falls to the floor. She turns around and starts to run for her sword. She feels Russia grab her tightly around her neck. She finds it hard to breath. She slows down her breathing and then takes a deep breath. She holds it and kicks him in the knee. Russia lets go of her and she goes for her sword. She picks it up and points it at Russia. Russia moves towards her and knocks the sword out of her hand. He lifts her up by the hair again and brings her so she is level with his face.

"I win." Russia says and loosens his grip on her hair. She quickly grabs the scarf from around his neck and wraps it around his head. He drops her blindly and tries to move the scarf. Hungary grabs her sword and points it at Russia's throat. Russia gets the scarf off of his face and sees the sword at his throat.

"I win." Hungary says and moves away from him. She turns towards China and takes a step towards him. Russia grabs his pipe and swings it at Hungary's legs. She spins around and gets hit strait in the chest. She flies backwards into the wall.

"Never turn your back on your opponent until you know they are dead." Russia says and tries to hit her again with the pipe. He hits her in the mouth and Hungary can taste blood start to form in her mouth.

"That is enough Russia." China says and motions for Taiwan to help Hungary. Taiwan nods and walks up to Hungary. She holds out her hand and Hungary takes it. Hungary slowly stands up and they start to walk back to her room. Taiwan opens the door and helps Hungary onto the bed. Hungary lays back and tries to control her breathing. She can feel the blood start to well up in her mouth. Hungary runs to the bathroom and throws up blood. Taiwan walks up behind her and rubs her back in a small circle. Hungary stands back up and shakes herself off.

"Are you alright?" Taiwan asks and helps her stand up. Hungary holds her sides and looks in the mirror. A giant bruise is starting to form on her cheek, blood is coming from the corner of her mouth, and blood lines the top of her head.

"I am fine thanks." Hungary says and grabs a towel to wash off with. Taiwan grabs it first and wipes off the blood.

"You are very welcome." Taiwan says and keeps cleaning off the blood. Hungary slowly sits down onto the ground and lets Taiwan clean her. Hungary smiles slightly as the pain starts to die down.

"I am lucky to have a friend like you." Hungary mumbles and stands up once Taiwan gets done cleaning up the blood.

"I am a friend?" Taiwan asks with a slight frown. Taiwan stands up and goes to the sink. She washes off the blood. Hungary looks at her confused.

"Yes you are." Hungary says and walks back to her bed. She climbs on and relaxes. She props the pillow up to support her back. Taiwan finishes cleaning the towel and walks over to her. Hungary pats the spot beside her. Taiwan climbs on beside her and smiles at Hungary. There is a knock at the door and China walks in. He is holding a tray of food.

"I thought that you might be hungry, Hun." China says and puts the food on the end of the bed. Hungary nods and picks up the food.

"Would you like some Taiwan?" Hungary asks as she takes a bite. China gives her a disappointed look but leaves the room. Taiwan looks at her with wide eyes.

"Are you sure? It is your food." Taiwan says and looks down at the food. Hungary smiles and laughs slightly.

"Of course I am sure. I do not want you to go hungry." Hungary says and hands Taiwan some of the food. Taiwan slowly takes it and bites into it slower. Taiwan smiles and gives Hungary a hug.

"Thank you." Taiwan says and wipes her mouth with a cloth. Hungary notices some food left on her chin. Hungary takes her thumb and cleans it off for her. Taiwan blushes brightly and looks down at the bed. Hungary smiles and lays back in the bed.

"Do you want to sleep in here with me?" Hungary asks and fluffs the pillow beside her. Taiwan nods and lays down beside her. They soon fall asleep.

**Please review and I am taking requests for stories.**


End file.
